Watch your language
by That.Asian.Chick.10
Summary: Tenten's been cussing... Neji gets annoyed... What's this, a kiss?   Rated T for Tenten's language .


**_CHOTTO!_**

**_Here again with another story... o.o_**

**_I'm trying to update everyday... Anyways, I'm sorry for Tenten's rude language... She's been cussing alot (And so have I) _**

**_*** I might discontinue Tenten's demon fox. I have been having lots of writers block but I don't know, plus I have an upcoming exam for this high school (Crazy asian school) so I have to study. I'm asian, but why am I in Algebra fundamentals... (8th grade)_**

**_(I wish I can have an in home tutor, I think it's easier [opinion]_**

**_-Anyways... I'm planning on changing my name but I have no idea. Give me some usernames, something that would probably relate to Tenten or NejiTen._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden... Sadly! _**

**_I want to have school at home!_**

* * *

"Tenten, where in the crazy world are you?" Neji, soft spoken as always said as he waited for the weapons mistress of Konoha.

He thinks Tenten turned crazy after saying millions of cuss words yesterday; she was uncontrollable with her language. The only word she hasn't said is the most famous one of all, Fuck.

"What is it now Neji, you asshole." Tenten said as she appeared at a tree branch. Soon the tree branch made a creaking noise, Tenten didn't hear.

Neji on the other hand stood under the branch where Tenten is standing. "You're late" he said as he focused his chakra on his feet and walked on the tree towards Tenten.

"Don't just stand there… Come on let's train" Neji said as he went near Tenten more.

He stood at the branch where Tenten is standing, and then it made another creaking noise. The branch was around ten feet above ground.

Tenten and Neji looked and twitched at each other knowing they're going to fall. Before they can even jump off the branch, it fell down quickly, even quicker than Lee without his weights around his ankles.

"Oh Damn!" Tenten screeched. "HOOOOLLLLLLLY SHIIIIIIIIIIITTT!" Tenten yelled as she landed on something not too hard that will make her bleed and not to soft that she would think it's a cloud carrying her. The scream she just made, made the birds fly away from where they are.

He opened her eyes and it landed on pearl, lavender – white eyes. She looked closely at him; she noticed that she was on top of him. He winced the pain, Neji would be angry at her by now but instead he looked at her directly in the eyes.

-Creak-

Neji and Tenten heard from above but neither of them check what it was, neither of them smile they just stared at each other.

"Uh, I should get up now" Tenten said as she slowly descends her way up.

"Yeah, me too" Neji pushed her gently not to be rude or anything, neither of them broke the staring at each other's eyes.

-Creak-

Neji and Tenten heard again, 'Damn it, what is that creaking sound?' She though.

The wind blew harder; there was a piece of branch that was left up above Tenten. Tenten is half up and Neji is sitting down still.

-poink-

The branch just hit Tenten's head, she fell back down to her 'pillow' their lips both touched but neither of them pouted to kiss the opposite sex.

Their eyes both went wide open; they stayed at that position for the least five seconds. She broke apart with his lips still staring at him.

"What the FUUUUUUUUUU-" Tenten started to yell.

"Tenten… You really need to stop cussing" He laughed.

Tenten's eye twitched when she saw Neji laugh. It wasn't a big laugh but it was more like a giggle. Neji giggled to him it was a big thing, if any day he started laughing like an idiot Tenten would go crazy.

"What the fudge?" She said. She didn't say the 'F word' is it, she can't say it?

"You didn't say the 'F word'" Neji said as he blushed, but Tenten had no idea why he'd blush.

"Uh, yeah… I guess it brings me bad memories." She stood up quickly and pulled Neji up.

"Words are just words… It's like 'I love you'… They're all words unless you do it but I rather not" Neji embarrassedly said as he blushed hard and pretended to scratch his head while making an excuse.

"N-Neji" Tenten twitched.

"Haha, sorry about that… I wasn't myself after… our little kiss" He raised his eyebrows twice and acted flirty.

"Words are just words… fine, whatever you say." Her eyes shined at him and the background became dark. She laughed evilly and pounded her fist into her open palm around three times.

Neji started to get worried and pouted his lips.

"FUCK YOU! You're dead Hyuga!" Her wide fist smacked onto Neji's face, she made her new record around 500 meters approximately.

She pounded her fist onto her open palm again and ran towards Neji. As soon as she got near Neji, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him up; he was lying down on the floor quite unconscious.

"Don't mess with me Neji 'Asshole' Hyuga!" She pressed him down to the floor and left him there unconscious. Soon, bird came up to him and pecked him.

* * *

_**Birds sure like Neji...**_

_**I might post another story tonight, I'm not sure... Cross your fingers .**_

_**-DP**_


End file.
